The Fallen Rise
by TheExiledReaper
Summary: A strange figure keeps blowing up AD Korp buildings in Berk and all over the world, is there a purpose or is it just for destruction. Rated M for violence. First modern AU story please review and follow


**My first modern Au story including a semi dark Hiccup or at least a colder one with my own OC hope you enjoy it. Please give some reviews and ideas for possible future chapters.**

 **The Figure In The Night.**

 **(Al Korp subsidiary, Uptown Berk)**

Frost gathered on the windows on the cold night, the street lights barely illuminating the street as someone walked away from one of AD Korp subsidiary buildings in uptown Berk. Dressed in black with a hood and mask. No noise was made, no thing moved as he walked further and further along the street.

Turning the figure stared at the building one last time as cold and deadly whisper of a voice spoke "You thought it was funny what you did to us back then... I hope you find this hilarious." The figure pulled something out of his pocket and pressed it.

The sound of explosions rang through the air as bombs planted in the building went off. "Hope you enjoy the fireworks Alvin and Co." The figure whispered turning around and continuing down the street and into the night away from the burning building.

-o0o-

"Come on Hiccup time for school." Stoick yells from the kitchen.

"You know that I don't need you to wake me up?" Hiccup sighs coming down stairs for breakfast.

"Fine fine I get it, anyway I need to get to work." Stoick sits up grabbing his jacket and opening the front door "You'll let me know if you have any problems at school right?"

"Yes, but you know that I can take of myself." Hiccup mumbles as his father closes the door heading to work "Well you can always hope that today is different from any other day of school so how bad can it be." He thought to himself grabbing his bag leaving as well.

"Well so far so good." He mused to himself stepping through the gate into the courtyard of the school, the whole place looked grey and bleak look of the buildings almost seemed to suck the life out of any being that walked in here.

"Hey Useless long time no see thought you died or something." Snotlout sneers at him spit spattering his face.

"Ugh scratch that, isn't it a bit early in the day to start this Snotlout." A sighing Hiccup asks looking at the down at the ground.

"No, I mean we have missed a lot of time so we have to catch you up after you have tried to avoid me with that trip of yours overseas." Snotlout smiles with his crooked teeth, motioning to his goons by his side Thuggory and Eret.

"Come now Hiccup don't want your screams to give anyone the wrong idea now do we." He whispered holding his hand of his mouth as they picked him up and dragged him off to a secluded place in the school, not that they should've been worried about being found since no one would've cared about what might happen to him anyway.

"Well Useless how should we start this catch up lesson hmm." Snotlout stared at him "How about we start with health lesson." The sadistic teenager said raising his fists and punching him.

Only a few people heard Hiccup's moans and muffled screams of pain, but they were powerless or hoping that he wouldn't appear ever again so they didn't do anything or risk Snotlout extra curricular lessons, sighing or cheering as they headed to class hoping that Hiccup would be fine or missing, majority of these people were in the missing category.

After Snotlout's lovely catch up lesson which had really improved Hiccup's mood as he walked into class with a slight bloodied and bruised face, bringing up his hood as he stepped inside the classroom before sitting down in his usual seat at the back of the room.

"Late again trouble maker." Mildew his cranky Math teacher spoke out disappointingly.

"Sorry sir had a little accident on the way here." He fuming fuming .

"Alright first off we have a new student here." He said gesturing to the front of the room as a girl stepped forward. "What's your name?" He asked her.

"It's Astrid Hofferson sir." introducing herself.

"Alright a few things first don't have any acquaintance with the person who doesn't even deserve to be named at the back over there, he's bad news, of course I can't force you but only implore you not to even acknowledge him, he's a menace and best avoided if you want to keep your grades up." He scorned while gesturing to the figure who was once looking up to now looking down and sighing and almost looking sad.

-o0o-

Astrid was looking forward to going to school today. After getting to class the teacher gestured to stand at the front while he did something with the rolls, a few seconds later a hooded figure then entered with his head down and hood up, this had surprised her as most people didn't even bring a hood to school let alone wear into a class.

After the teacher asked her forward and asked to introduced her, he said that she was the new student. At this the hooded figures head snapped up a look of hope sprang into his eyes as he looked at her, but the rest of their face still shadowed by the hood, but it instantly fell when the teacher told her to avoid him because he was a bad boy and to be avoided.

This had confused her as why would he look up with hope and almost desperation if he was a bad boy but then looked down when the teacher then called him out as being a bad boy, pushing this thought out of her mind she then found a desk and listened to the teacher.

-o0o-

Hiccup was exhausted as he walked into the canteen to have lunch, looking for what could be called his only friends and business associates. After every class that Hiccup had with the new girl Astrid he had been labelled as a bad boy, a disease someone who would corrupt you if you went near him, sighing at his injustice he walked over to the table with his friends there.

"How are you Hiccup we saw you with him this morning, was he really bad with you this time?" Asked Fishlegs moving over slightly to give Hiccup a place to sit.

"Wasn't too bad compared to other times he's done it." picking at his food before finally deciding on eating it.

"Why don't you go stand up to him and go to the teachers and tell them." Tuffnut says munching on a homemade burger causing everyone else to do a face palm and Hiccup to sigh.

"Tuff, because they first won't believe me and second at most they'll just have a talk to him and then he would come after me more for trying to get him in trouble." Hiccup sighed again.

"Just face it, Snotlout is basically the king here... anything he says is apparently true just because he is the mayor's son."

"But can't you just go to his father." Fishlegs asks turning back to his meal failing to notice Hiccup starting to grind his teeth together.

"If the teachers didn't believe me when I said he was beating me at school what makes you think his father would listen any better?" Hiccup stated in frustration.

"Well he is the mayor isn't he... or is he the president?" Tuffnut asks as everyone stares. "What, is he the president?" He asks again.

"Tuff how do you not know that we have a mayor, I literally just said the mayor's son." Hiccup sighed exasperated while Ruffnut punched him.

"Fine, Fine we have a mayor I know now." Tuff said rubbing his shoulder getting back to his burger.

-o0o-

As Astrid walked to the canteen for lunch she was still, against her possibly better judgement thinking about that boy who had been rubbished in every class she had with him so far and called a bad boy, disease a menace. Instigating fights, talking back to the teachers, causing pranks and bullying other students. Yet all the times that she had seen him he hadn't said a word, do anything against other students or even disrupting class. Heck he had been one of the best behaved students in the class.

Grabbing a meal she then looked for a table to sit at, when she saw him again. He was sitting next to a big boy and what looked like twins, one of the twins was punching their other half, while the boy was holding his head in his hands. He still didn't fit the description that the teachers and some of the girls that had made her their friend told her.

Finding an empty table she began to eat while reading something on vikings and their axes, this was going good until the sound of someone falling off a bench got her attention.

Looking up she saw a well built person standing in front of the boy who was on the floor holding his side.

"That's for hitting me, why can't you just be civil instead of trying to hit people to get your way." he scolding the boy, who she didn't even know his name. Him and his mates as well as most of the canteen chuckled at the apparent bully being put in his place before he started to walk over to her.

"Hello babe want to go out with me tonight." He said reaching his arm out and across her shoulders while doing a very poor attempt of flirting with her and asking her out.

"Ugh go away you under weight pig." She grabbed his arm and twisted it jerking him away from her causing him to fall onto the ground moaning, while his mates were trying not to laugh at him being flung onto the ground so easily by a girl.

"Come now that's no way to be nice, all I asked is if you were free tonight." He said standing up not understanding why she would push him away, after all he was handsome (His own opinion) and the mayor's son so why wouldn't she want to go out with him.

"And you decided to put your arm on me." She hissed at him.

"Hey, I was just being friendly but you then throw me around with provocation at all." Snotlout tried again taking her hand with his.

"And you also must be dumb as well as a runt of a pig, you didn't learn from the last time." She said twisting his hand again as he then fell on the ground again.

"Now leave me alone pig."

She then turned and left but not before seeing the boy who was looking at her before shaking his head at what she had done before turning back around to the others at his table.

-o0o-

Heading to his last class of the day, which was sadly English Hiccup was thinking about what had happened in the canteen. No girl had ever refused Snotlout when he asked them if they were free that evening.

Just as he was stepping into the classroom he felt his legs catch something at the door before falling towards the ground with a thud and a moan, then the teacher yelling at him.

"Get up can't you watch where you're walking even when it is you that put it there mister trouble maker."

"I didn't put it there, I just came in." He grimaced standing up before walking towards the back and to sit down.

"Don't lie to me you insolent kid, I have ten people who they saw you put it there." Mr Grimborn yelled at him.

"Now back to this lesson on news and media, so we have the already for make sure to take notes." Before turning on the TV and getting the news.

" _Ok we have just confirmed it a building of AD Korp has been destroyed details are not yet known, we have a feed from the site." Said_ the news presenter when the feed of the site came into view.

Everyone in the class gasped as they saw what was left of the building, there wasn't a building left just some piles rubble. The camera which was showing the feed now started to move around the site when on one of the bigger pieces of rubble they saw something on it, getting clearer to see as the camera zoomed it was words. These words sent chills down everyone's neck as the read what it said _one by one... they fall._

At this point even Mr Grimborn was looking a slightly disturbed "Ok everyone I think you can go home early." He said as Hiccup then sighed in relief and started to pack up his things when "Not you Hiccup you have detention." He spoke sharply

"What did I do to deserve detention." He asked annoyed.

"Because of that prank with the string on the door." "and no buts." seeing him about to open his mouth again to protest and him slumping back down in the seat.

After a lovely detention with the wonderful, the fantastic Mr Grimborn all he wanted to do was get home and relax. Sadly he wasn't going to get his wish as Snotlout and his dogs... er mates caught up to him.

"Well well Hiccup you got a detention because of your little prank in English, now you no what happens when you are a bad boy and don't obey the school rules." Snotlout says being a big hypocrite because of what he was doing and had done was against the law not to mention the school rules.

Snotlout then grabbed some of his hair and dragged him back as he tried to run away from his worst tormentor he had ever had. Forcing him to his knees they then began to punch and kick him over and over again, giving him no mercy. They not only didn't stop when his breathing becoming laboured not that they would've noticed it anyway but also chucked everything he had in his bag around the place even his precious sketch book.

Finally after about five minutes they must have gotten bored beating him because they then left laughing like it was all a nice big joke. After resting for a few minutes he then got up with a groan as his battered and bruised body and proceeded to gather up his stuff which had been thrown everywhere annoyingly.

Unlocking the door to his fairly nice home he then promptly dropped everything and went to bed. Waking up only to find it was half an hour later when he checked his phone, cursing he saw he had a text from dad _"Will be a bit late got a lot of work with the biggest story and case Berk has ever had, don't wait up for me."_

Getting up with a scowl and a hiss of pain Hiccup decided to go and have a snack before dinner. Flicking TV on to see the news again with a interview being conducted with his father about the latest story, the destroyed AD Korp building.

-o0o-

 **(Interview)**

"Do you know why the AD building in uptown was destroyed?" The interviewer asked looking at his notes.

"We are still unaware of the motive behind the attack." Stoick answered calmly.

"Do you know how it was destroyed?" he asked looking at his notes still.

"For the time being we believe that it was some type of multiple explosive devices." he replied.

"Do you have any idea who it was that destroyed it?" he finally looking up adjusting his glasses.

"The only thing that we have been able to find out was that they were clothed in all black and was hard to make out." Stoick answered with a bit of fear evident in his voice now.

"Do you think there is any risk to the public?" The interviewer asked holding his notes to his chest.

"Not at the time being, the only thing we can advise is if you see a stranger that is covered in all black is to walk the other way quickly and call the police." His voice going cold as he thought about the strange figure.

"OK now just one more question, do you have any idea what that message meant?" The interviewer saving his best and hardest question for last. "And who was it meant for, the owner of the building, company or someone else?"

"We are unaware of a message." Stoick replies confused not having seen the message.

"Ah okay well here it is." The interviewer gestured towards a screen and on pops ups the message. They all then look at it again, it was in a kind of black ink or paint, there were paths where excess paint had dripped down.

"We were unaware there was a message there and also have no idea who the message is directed at." Stoick replied not liking the look of the message or the possible meaning of it.

-o0o-

 **(Haddock Household)**

"Well I guess he's definitely going to be late this evening." Hiccup got up and headed to make something to eat before heading up to his room to work on his homework. "Why did I have to go to a school where Snotlout is an idiot and no one believes anything I say because I'm not popular at least not openly." Hiccup thought this was because he was actually one of the most popular people in the world considering that he was the lead singer and song writer of Revengeance, as well as being the best bike and dragon racer after never losing a race and anyway what was wrong with mixing engineering and racing with singing especially after all it pays the bills.

Half way through finishing his work he got a call from Fishlegs.

"Hey Fish what can I do for you?"

"Are we ready for our next performance" He asked "Any last preparations to make?"

"Nah everything is fine, did you see the news tonight?" Hiccup asked

"No what was on?"

"It was an interview with my dad about the destroyed AD building in Uptown, the most surprising thing about it was the message to someone that said O _ne by one... They fall._ Weird right?"

"..."

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked "Fishlegs!"

"Y-y-yesss Hiccup?" A nervous voice answered.

"What's wrong?"

"That's creepy." a still very nervous voice replied.

"FISHLEGS!" Hiccup screamed at the phone in his hand "Now anything else."

"No, see you later Hiccup." He said hanging up.

Let's hope the next couple of days are fine he said walking to his room looking at his masks hanging on the wall staring back at him, as if saying this is what you are a guy behind a few masks. "Whatever." he thought getting ready for bed since he had a full weekend with the performance in the US.

 **(AD Warehouse, Berk docks)**

A black clothed figure was walking away from a AD warehouse, Another dark night not even the moon showed on this one. Street lights flickering as he walked by them, everything silent not a being in sight. The figure reached into his jacket and brought out a an object, pressing it and the sky lighting up. The figure turned back and looked at the sight as the building crunched and groaned, before turning and continuing to walk away murmuring in the whispery and cold tone _"We have risen..."_

-o0o-

 **Well this was my first modern AU story hope it wasn't too bad. I have another story called ( _The New Order_ ) it is set in the original HTTYD. Please review with some ideas and suggestions for future chapters and stories.**

 **The Exiled Reaper**


End file.
